


A Moment In Time

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete's indulging in a little self-love when Patrick barges into his hotel room.





	A Moment In Time

Pulling back the hotel room bedspread, Pete sprawled out naked on the pristine white sheets and leaned back against the pillows. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the coolness from the air conditioner play over his bare skin. He ran a hand over his chest, sighing as he pinched a nipple erect. _Patrick would touch me like this_ , he thought as he slid his hand over to touch his other nipple. _He’d be careful, so slow and gentle touching me._ His hand drifted lower, skimming over his abs before tracing the dark lines of his bat heart tattoo. _He’d take his time, teasing me a little maybe. Getting me hot with just a touch of his fingertips._ He bit his lip as his hand moved lower, brushing over hip dents and along his side. _So damn good…Patrick…_

He could see the singer lying next to him, copper-colored hair bright even in the dim light and a blush creeping across his cheeks as he smiled at Pete’s reactions to his touch. He could feel Patrick’s lips against his own, soft and firm all at once, whispering words of devotion as they trailed kisses over his skin. He could hear Patrick’s voice sighing his name as his own hands moved over pale skin, sighs turning to moans as arousal quickened and ignited, burning them both.

“I love you,” He whispered as his hand drifted between his legs, ignoring his erection to run a finger over his hole. “God, I love you. What wouldn’t I do for you to have your way with me right now.” He worked a finger in, whimpering a little at the feel. “Want to feel you in me, taking me…God, Patrick…please…more…”

Removing his finger, he grabbed the bottle of lube and the bright purple silicone dildo lying on the nightstand. “Want you…want you so much,” he murmured as he first coated his fingers, then the toy with the gel. “Please, Trick…just do it. Take me. Fuck me.”  A gasp escaped him as he carefully pushed it in. “God, you feel so fucking good…”

He was just about to start fucking himself in earnest when the hotel room door suddenly opened and the object of Pete’s lust came in. “Hey, I know you said you’d see me tomorrow but…Jesus!”  One glimpse of Pete sprawled out naked on the bed caused Patrick to spin around and cover his eyes. “Fuck! Sorry! I’m sorry!”

Jerking the dildo out, Pete yanked the comforter over him. “Fuck! I’m sorry!” he yelled back, his cheeks burning. He had completely forgotten that he had given Patrick a copy of his room key. “I’m sorry!”

“No…no reason for you to be,” Patrick said, shaking his head and his eyes squeezed shut. “I didn’t tell you I was coming, and you didn’t expect me to be barging in on you.” He began inching his way back toward the door. “I’ll just…I’ll go wait downstairs until you’re done with…until you’re done.  Or better yet…I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Pete sat up, pulling the comforter around himself tighter. “No, wait!” he called, stopping Patrick just as he reached for the door handle. “Wait, Trick!” He swallowed hard, his heart in his throat as he got out the words he had wanted to say for too long. “You don’t have to go.”

Patrick turned around, a confused look on his face. “What?”

“You don’t have to go,” Pete said again, his voice firm. _Please stay_ , he thought, the same words echoing in his head over and over. _Let me tell you. Let me love you. Please._

 Patrick took a step closer to the bed, raising an eyebrow. “And what am I supposed to do if I do?” he asked tartly. “Pull up a chair and watch?”

Pete suddenly grinned. “If you want, sure,” he invited, his eyes never leaving Patrick’s. “Honestly, though? I was kinda hoping you’d help me out a little here. Especially since I was thinking about you.”

Patrick’s hazel eyes went wide. “You what?”

“I was thinking about you,” Pete said again, his heart skipping a beat when Patrick came even closer. “Your touch, your voice…everything about you.”

The singer swallowed hard. “You were? While you were…doing that?” He waved a hand toward Pete’s exposed bare chest.

Pete nodded. “I always think of you.”

Patrick stood there for a long moment, just staring at him. Then, to Pete’s complete surprise and utter delight, he came up to the bed and pulled him into a tongue-tangling kiss.

Slowly, Pete slid his hands around Patrick’s waist and pulled him onto the bed next to him. _Perfect,_ he thought, sighing as the kiss lengthened and intensified, threatening to take his breath away. _Patrick. My Patrick…_

Patrick let out a sigh of his own as he drew away. “God, I’ve wanted to do that for I don’t know how long,” he confessed, smiling.

Pete’s dark eyes went wide. “You have?” When Patrick nodded, his jaw dropped open. “Jesus, Patrick…why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t think I could,” Patrick confessed, ducking his head. “I mean, you were…and I was…we’ve been friends for so long, seen each other through everything.” He paused, looking up. “I never dreamed there could be more.”

“There could be,” Pete said softly. “If you want it to be.” Drawing away, Pete settled himself back against the pile of pillows. “Or you can just sit back and watch, like you said. Up to you, Pattycakes.”

Patrick blushed. “Pattycakes? Really?”

“I can call you something else if you want me to,” Pete invited. “Lunchbox? Trick?  Or maybe something like baby? Or sweetheart? Or…” He was silenced by another kiss.

Pulling Patrick on top of him, Pete slid his hands up under the singer’s shirt to caress bare skin. Patrick whimpered, squirming under his touch. “God, Pete…please,” he managed to get out. “Let me just…let me…” He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor.

In response, Pete went for his belt buckle. “Here. Let me help you.”

Minutes later, Patrick was naked and lying down next to Pete. “God, look at you,” he breathed as he moved the comforter aside, his eyes sweeping over Pete. “Have you been lifting with Andy? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so…so…before.”

“Some days. I’m not as crazy fit as he is.” He sighed as Patrick ran his hands over his chest. “That feels good.”

“Does it?” Patrick sounded doubtful. “Gotta tell you, Pete…I have no idea what I’m doing here.”

“You’re doing just fine. I’ll tell you if you’re not.” Pete reached out, his hand hovering over pale skin. “Can I touch you?”

Patrick’s cheeks turned bright red as he ducked his head. “I gained some of the weight back,” he said as he reached for the comforter. “I mean…I’m not as big as I was before…but I’m still…I’m not…”

Pete silenced him with a kiss. “Don’t talk like that,” he chided gently. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

The doubtful look returned. “I think you may need to borrow my glasses,” he said, making a show of getting out of bed. “I can go get them…”

Pete pulled him back onto the bed, kissing him yet again. “You’re perfect. I always thought you were.” He lightly touched Patrick’s arm, his fingers sliding up in a teasing little caress. “Can I show you?” He waited for the singer to nod before drawing him into yet another kiss.

Patrick sighed as Pete began trailing kisses down his neck and along his collarbone. “Oh. That’s…mmm…that’s good.” His own hands began wandering over tanned skin. “Pete…tell me what you want?”

“You,” was the immediate reply. “Any way you let me love you.”

“You’re going to have to do better than that.” Patrick drew away enough to look at the bassist. “When I came in, you were doing something other than jerking off, weren’t you?” Another blush crept across his cheeks as he continued. “I saw…well, I didn’t see much but your hand wasn’t on your dick. I got that much.”

Pete’s cheeks darkened as well. “No, It wasn’t,” he finally admitted. Reaching over, he found the purple dildo in amongst the bedcovers and put it in Patrick’s hand. “I was using this.”

Patrick’s eyes widened as he turned it over in his hand. “You were…and you said…you were thinking about me?” Pete nodded. “You want me to…do that?”

Pete scooted closer, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. “I would love you to.” He glanced down at Patrick’s erection. “And you like that idea, don’t you?”

“God, yes. Come here.” He pulled Pete into yet another hungry kiss.

Pete rolled onto his back, taking Patrick with him. “That’s it. Just like that,” he said as he wrapped his legs around the singer’s waist. “Can’t wait to feel you in me.”

“I can’t, either.” Patrick paused for a moment. “Condoms? Lube?”

“Lube’s on the nightstand,” Pete said as he sat up enough to reach for his jeans. He pulled out his wallet, hoping that by chance there was a spare condom tucked into one of the compartments.

Minutes later, he threw it on the nightstand with a grimace. “Fuck.”

Patrick reached for his. “Let me see if I have one.”

A moment later a disgusted look crossed his face as well. “Fuck.”

They stared at each other for a long moment. “I swear I’m clean,” Pete finally said softly. “Ever since me and Ash broke up…it’s just been me and my right hand.” He wiggled his fingers in front of Patrick’s nose, drawing a giggle out of him. “I even took a shower and everything.”

“I’m clean, too,” Patrick said just as softly. There was a long pause, followed by a sigh. “I just…I don’t know if I can…you know…do that to you.” There was a pause. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around you wanting me that way.”

Pete nodded in understanding. “And some of the other way around, too, I think,” he said, his voice still soft. He brushed a finger along Patrick’s cheek. “It scares you. I know it does me a little.”

“More than a little.” Patrick buried his head in Pete’s bare shoulder. “Sorry.”

“Shh, baby. No reason for sorry,” Pete said as he wrapped his arms around Patrick. “We don’t have to do anything. I’m perfectly happy with just lying here and holding you.”

“Oh, really?” Patrick looked down; Pete’s erection was pressed against his hip. “That’s telling me something different.”

“We’re both naked and I’m holding you. I’d be more worried if I didn’t have a hard on right now,” Pete replied with a quirk of a smile. He looked down. “And you’re sporting a stiff one there yourself, Pattycakes.”

Blushing furiously, Patrick went back to hiding his face in Pete’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

“Not a chance.” Pete planted a kiss right above his ear. “And you’re fucking adorable when you blush.”

Patrick heaved a sigh. “And what if I was hoping for more than just being held?” he asked, his voice just as quiet.

“Anything,” Pete said, angling up Patrick’s face enough so their eyes met. “I’ll do anything you want. Just tell me.”

The singer bit his lip. “That’s just it,” he finally said. “I don’t…I mean…I’ve thought about it, but I’ve never…” He closed his eyes and didn’t finish.

_Never been with another guy_ , Pete finally realized. _And he may have thought about it, but he’s never really wanted to before now. Before this._   No wonder Patrick was nervous.

Meanwhile, Patrick was drawing away again. “Maybe…maybe I should just go,” he muttered as he reached for his clothes.

“No! No, don’t go.” Pete grabbed his arm, keeping him where he was. “Just…c’mere. Lie back down with me.” He drew Patrick close before pulling the comforter over them both. “It’s okay. I swear it’s okay.” He brushed his fingers over the singer’s pale skin, travelling up his arm and along his collarbone. “Let me just…can I touch you? Just touch you?”

Patrick nodded. “If I can touch you, too.”

Their hands wandered as they traded kisses back and forth, both of them consciously slowing down as they let things build between them.  Finally, Pete gently rolled Patrick onto his back, hovering over him. “Can I kiss you other places?” he asked, his eyes wide. “Please?”

“Anywhere.” Patrick let out a sigh as Pete’s lips brushed against a nipple. “Oh, God…”

“I’ve got you,” Pete murmured as he kissed his way to the other nipple, teasing it erect with his tongue. “You just lie there and be gorgeous and fucking perfect.” He moved lower, leaving the lightest of kisses in his wake as he made his way down Patrick’s chest. “So fucking beautiful.”

“I’m not,” Patrick said, squirming under Pete’s touch. “Not perfect or beautiful. Not any of that.”

“I say you are. A hundred, a thousand percent perfect.” Pete moved still lower, his hands sliding down Patrick’s thighs. “Always thought you were. From the very beginning.” Pushing the comforter aside, he nuzzled the singer’s belly. “I wanted you so much back then.”

“You never said.” Patrick reached down to brush his fingers thru Pete’s hair. “How come you never said?”

Sighing, Pete rested his cheek against Patrick’s abdomen. “I was a train wreck back then. You and I both know that,” he finally said. “Between all that and everything else going on…if I had told you how I felt on top of all that?” He looked up. “You would’ve hated me for putting all of that on you. And you would’ve been right.”

Patrick was silent for a long moment. “I was an ass back then, too,” he said softly. “A lot of things I said to you back then…I never should have.” He sighed. “Too many things. I’m sorry, Pete.”

“We both said too many things.” Leaning up, he gave Patrick a lingering kiss. “Over and done with, okay? We forgave each other a long time ago for all that and more. “He smiled. “No more morose thoughts about the past, okay?”

Patrick smiled as well. “Okay.” He sealed the words with another kiss. “So where were we?”

Pete’s eyes sparkled mischievously as his smile turned into a grin. “Well…you were lying there all naked and gorgeous and I think I was about to blow you.”

“You…wait…what?”  Before Patrick could stop him, before he could even think to try, Pete’s head ducked down and he found himself crying out as the bassist’s mouth slid down his cock. “Pete!”

Pete let out a muffled chuckle as he licked and sucked, leaving no spot untouched. _So good,_ he thought, the sounds of Patrick’s sighs and moans urging him on. _Love this…dreamed of doing this…tasting you like this. Wanted to do this to you for so long…_

Patrick’s hand tangled in Pete’s dark hair, tightening a little as the other man sucked harder. “Yes…please…don’t stop,” he begged, clutching at the sheets with his other hand. “Please, Pete…please…”

_I’ve got you_ , Pete thought as he rested one hand on Patrick’s hip, holding him down. He slid his other in between the singer’s legs to pet his balls. One finger slid even further back to brush against the puckered opening to Patrick’s body _. Come on, sweetheart. Let go. Let me hear you come._

He got his wish a moment later, Patrick’s orgasm spilling into his mouth and down his throat without warning, both thrilling and overwhelming him in equal measures. Pete swallowed eagerly, delighting in the salty sweet taste as he drank down everything Patrick had to give. _Love you,_ was all he could think as he swallowed. _Love you so much…my Patrick…_

Patrick flopped back against the pillows, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. “God,” he murmured, closing his eyes against the sudden sting of ears. “Jesus, Pete.”

Pete leaned up to brush a kiss against Patrick’s flushed cheek. “Love you,” he whispered. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just…yeah. God, Pete…that was…” Patrick shuddered and didn’t finish.

“Always wanted to taste you,” Pete said, grinning. “You’re delicious.”

“And you’re ridiculous,” Patrick huffed. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see Pete’s erection pressed against his thigh. “You didn’t?”

Pete shook his head. “I didn’t. I wanted to concentrate on you.”

Patrick reached out, hesitating a little. “Then can I do something for you?” he asked. “I don’t know if I can give as good as I got, but I can try.”

Pete shook his head. “No, not that.” Taking Patrick’s hand in his, he kissed his palm before putting it squarely on his own ass. “I really want you to fuck me.”

Patrick’s eyes widened. “Really?” When Pete nodded, Patrick let out an exasperated little sigh. “Then you probably should have told me that before you sucked me off, because I think the well is dry.”

“Okay, I admit I didn’t really think that out,” Pete admitted, shrugging. “But you can still fuck me.” He pressed the purple dildo back into Patrick’s hand. “With that.”

Patrick stared at it for a moment. “You really want me to do that?”

“I really want you to do that.” Pete laid back against the pillows, a knowing gleam in his dark eyes. “And you really want to. Don’t you?”

Patrick huffed a sigh. “You know me to damn well,” he muttered as he laid back down next to Pete. “And you better have more lube for this. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Pete put the tube of lubricant into Patrick’s hand next. “You won’t. And definitely not with that. I have used t before.” He suddenly grinned. “A lot.”

“While thinking about me the entire time?” Patrick added as he slicked up the toy.

“Every minute.” Pete’s voice dropped to a husky whisper. “Can’t wait to feel you in me instead of a piece of plastic.”

Patrick blushed. “You will. Not tonight, but definitely soon,” he promised. He bit his lip suddenly, hesitating for a moment. “And maybe…maybe you can return the favor some time?”

Pete’s eyes went wide. “Definitely. Absolutely. All you have to do is say when.”

“Good to know.” Patrick paused, a small frown crossing his face. “How do you want me to…”

“Here.” Taking Patrick’s hand, Pete guided it in between his legs until the dildo was pressed against his hole. “There. Go ahead. Just go slow.” A moan escaped him as Patrick slowly pushed it in. “Oh, God.”

“Okay?” Patrick asked, the worried little frown still on his face. “Okay?”

“Good. Better than good. Not just okay,” Pete corrected breathlessly. “GO on, Trick. Fuck me with that thing.” He let out another moan as Patrick drew it out and pushed it back in. “That’s it, baby. That’s fucking it. Just like that.”

“God, look at you,” Patrick breathed, his eyes wide as he watched. “You look so hot lying there and taking it.” He leaned forward to give Pete another tongue-tangling kiss. “It really feels that good?”

“So good.” Pete’s dark eyes met Patrick’s hazel ones. “Wish it was your dick in me instead of that, though.”

Patrick’s cock twitched in response in spite of his own recent orgasm. “Next time,” he promised as he wrapped his free hand around Pete’s erection and began to pump. “I’ll lie you down, get between your legs and make you fucking scream so loud we get cited for a noise violation.”

That was enough to send Pete over the edge. With a strangled cry he came, spurting all over Patrick’s milking fingers. “Love e you,” he breathed, sagging back against the pillows, his chest heaving. “Love you so much, Patrick.”

“Love you, too,” Patrick said quietly, kissing Pete’s stubbled cheek. He slowly pulled out the dildo, dropping it over the side of the bed. He was just about to wipe his hand off on his discarded t-shirt when Pete grabbed it and began licking his fingers clean. “Jesus, Pete.”

“Mmm…not bad,” Pete said in between licks. “You taste better, though. “You taste better, though.”

Patrick’s cheeks turned bright red. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Not when it comes to you, Pattycakes,” Pete said before kissing the tip of the singer’s nose. “Stay? Sleep with me?”

For an answer, Patrick snuggled close, pulling the comforter over them both. “Shut the light off and close your eyes,” he said as he slid an arm around Pete’s waist. “The sooner you get to sleep and actually get some rest, the better your chances are for round two before breakfast.”

A delighted smile crossed Pete’s face. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Patrick leaned up to give Pete a final good-night kiss. “Go to sleep. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Reaching over, Pete clicked off the light and settled into Patrick’s embrace. He was asleep moments later.

 

 


End file.
